Big Kids Room transcript
Stick Stickly: “And now, back to All-New Rugrats, right here, on Nickelodeon.” Title Card: Big Kids’ Room Young Men’s Choir: Ta-da! The title card disappears. Scene 1: Driving out on the road/Miss Cheryl’s Playtime House Charlotte and Drew are driving around in their limousine, while Didi, Stu, Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Grandpa Boris, Grandma Minka, Randy and Lucy are sitting in the 1st back seat, while Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil (except Angelica and Susie, who are in their big kid seats) are in their car seats. Charlotte: “Oh my gosh, isn’t this so exciting? it’s the day Angelica and Susie get to play around in the big kids’ room at Miss Cheryl’s Playtime House.” Drew: “I know, Charlotte, it’s very exciting, I still can hardly believe they talked us into this.” Grandpa Lou: “And hopefully they’ve got everything in the younger kids’ room that the little sprouts really love the most.” Cut to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie……… Tommy: “So, Angelica, are you and Susie really gonna be in the big kids’ room?” Angelica: “We sure are, Tommy.” Susie: “And you guys are gonna be in the younger kids’ room.” Chuckie: “Oh that’s good, ‘cause we don’t gots to worry about Angelica bossing us around no more.” The limousine stops right by Miss Cheryl’s Playtime House………. Drew: “Well, here we are.” They all get outta the limousine and go right inside the building. Receptionist Woman: “Hello and welcome to Miss Cheryl’s Playtime House, what can I do for you here?” Didi: “Well, I’m Didi Pickles, and this is my husband, Stu, and my 2 sons, Tommy and Dil, my niece, Angelica, my parents, Boris and Minka, my in-laws, Drew, Charlotte, Lou and Lulu, and that’s Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Lucy, Randy, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Susie.” Receptionist Woman: “Well, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles and company, just sign right here and Miss Cheryl will be here shortly.” Didi and Stu sign their names on the sign in sheet, then put their pens away. Receptionist Woman: “Perfect, thanks a bunch, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles.” The young grownups and little tykes and Dil go right over to the 2 doors: the 1st door leads right into the younger kids’ room and the 2nd door leads right into the big kids’ room, and Miss Cheryl, herself, shows up right in front of them. Miss Cheryl: “Why hello there, young kids, I’m Miss Cheryl, your play group manager, and you must be Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie, oh my gosh, the entire gang.” Susie: “Miss Cheryl, I just have 1 single question to ask you about.” Miss Cheryl: “What is it, Susie?” Susie: “Is it okay if I stay in the big kids’ room with Angelica and the other big kids?” Miss Cheryl: “Why yes, Susie, of course you can.” Susie: “Alright, thanks a bunch.” Angelica and Susie go right into the big kids’ room, while Tommy, Dil (who’s in his exersaucer), Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil go into the younger kids’ room with Miss Cheryl. Miss Cheryl: “Welcome to your most favorite playroom, kids, we’ve got playtime, snack time, story time and nap time.” All 6 Rugrats tykes: “Wow!” The 6 Rugrats tykes go off to play with the other little tykes. Young Boy Kid/Felix: “Hi there, I’m Felix, and this is Toby, Marvin, Lucas, Albert, Lizzie, Kathrine, Harvey, Melanie and Jeffrey, who might you be?” Tommy: “Nice meeting you, Felix, I’m Tommy, and this is my brother, Dil, and my best friends for life, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil.” Toby: “Well, Tommy, how ‘bout we play hide and seek? we’ll hide and you’ll count to 9.” Tommy: “Okay, Toby, (Toby, (Dil (in his exersaucer), Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Felix, Albert, Toby, Lizzie, Katherine, Harvey, Melanie and Jeffrey go right into their hiding places.) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9, ready or not, here I come.” Tommy begins looking for the others in their hiding places. Tommy: “Now where’s Toby? is he hiding behind here? (he looks right behind Miss Cheryl’s desk), no, he’s not hiding behind here, is he hiding right behind the beanie baggy chair? (he looks right behind the blue bean bag chair) no, he’s not hiding behind here either, is he hiding behind here? (he looks right behind the curtain and finds Toby hiding there) there you are, Toby.” Toby: “You found me, now we still got the others to find.” Tommy and Toby look around and find Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Felix, Albert, Lizzie, Katherine, Harvey, Melanie and Jeffery in their hiding places. Chuckie: “Wow, Tommy, that was thrilling.” Kimi: “You’re really good at playing hide and peek.” Miss Cheryl shows up with some good snack foods and red fruit juice cups. Miss Cheryl: “Okay, kids, it’s snack time, enjoy your snack meals.” All of the little boy and girl kids enjoy their snack meals (except for Dil, who’s eating mashed bananas and carrots that Didi packed for him), then later, it’s now story time. Miss Cheryl: (opening the book of the kid friendly version of Hansel and Gretel) Once there were 2 siblings named Hansel and Gretel. Chuckie and Kimi’s imaginary dream sequence: Chuckie as Hansel and Kimi as Gretel. Miss Chery: Narrating They were getting lost in the forest, so they put down a trail of bread crumbs and followed them ‘til they found a gingerbread house owned by a kind hearted witch lady, who invited them inside for lunch meals. Kind Hearted Witch Lady: “Eat up, dear kids, this stuff is good for the 2 of you.” Hansel (Chuckie) and Gretel (Kimi) begin eating their most favorite dinner meals in a jiffy. Miss Cheryl: Narrating Later, when they got back home, they were reunited with their not evil parents, they were good parents who missed them dearly, but are now reunited. Hansel and Gretel’s Kind Hearted Father: “I’m so relieved you’re back home safe and secure.” Hansel and Gretel’s Kind Hearted Mother: “So am I.” Miss Cheryl: Narrations And they lived cheerfully ever after, the end. Miss Cheryl: “Alright, it’s nap time, kids, hope you sleep good ‘til your parents and grandparents come to take you back home with them.” Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Toby, Harvey, Katherine, Lizzie, Melanie and Jeffrey fall asleep, ‘til later on, Didi, Stu, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Betty, Howard, Charlotte, Drew, Chaz and Kira show up to take them home with them to their separate houses. Didi: “Tommy? did you have a nice relaxing nap in Miss Cheryl’s Fun House?” Tommy smiles at Didi, Stu, Grandpa Lou and Grandma Lulu and aunt Charlotte and uncle Drew and nods his head silently at them in agreement. Angelica steps right outta the big kids’ room and tells Charlotte and Drew all about what she did. Angelica: “Mommy, Daddy, guess what? in the big kids’ room, me, Susie and the other big kids played freeze tag, then hop scotch and blind man’s bluff.” Charlotte: “That sounds just like a wonderful thing for a growing girl like you to do.” Drew: “You’ll always be our most perfect little angel cakes no matter what happens.” Grandpa Lou: “Well, you know what they say, time to hit the road.” The 10 grownups (with the 7 Rugrats kids) all head back to the limousine and drive around on the way home to their separate houses. The black screen reads: In memoriam: Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), Jack Riley (1933-2016), Ron Glass (1945-2016) and Debbie Reynolds (1932-2016) End Production Credits Directed by Ron Noble and Louie Del Carmen Produced by Monica Piper Based on the characters created by Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó Written by Joe Purdy and Scott Gray Music Composed by Mark and Bob Mothersbaugh Voice Cast Members Credits Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles (voice) Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles (voice) Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (voice) Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille (voices) Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) Jennifer Hale as Didi Pickles and the Receptionist Woman (voices) Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice) Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice) Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice) Jeff Bennett as Chaz Finster (voice) '' ''Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles (voice) Michael Bell as Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voice) Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles (voice) Melanie Chartoff as Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille (voice) Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) Candi Milo as Miss Cheryl (voice) Russi Taylor as Felix (voice) Nika Futterman as Toby (voice) Pamela Adlon as Harvey (voice) Ashley Johnson as Katherine (voice) Rachel MacFarlane as Lizzie (voice) Lauren Tom as Melanie (voice) Pamela Hayden as Jeffrey (voice) '' '' Category:Transcripts